Forever and ever Amen
by moviemagic101
Summary: First time writer. Please review to let me know if i should continue. Best friends just wasnt enough, they both wanted more but didnt know how to tell the other.
1. Chapter 1

Its 9:15pm on Friday April 26th and all my dreams are about to come true. An hour ago if you would have said this moment would be happening to me I would have you told you that you were crazy, but here I am with her hands strongly clamped around my waist holding me tighter than I would have ever thought possible. Every part of me is connecting to her, every bump fitting perfectly together as if our bodies were meant to fit together. Part of me cant believe that this is actually happening, that the feelings I have been denying myself for so long that the pain I have been hiding has become unbearable are finally going to be reciprocated but yet another part of me wonders why wasn't it always like this. The touch of her skin to mine, the nearing of her hot breath to my face, the way her eyes are glaring into my mine answering the question I have been dying to ask for months now, feels right…more than that perfect like the way it should be.

I am frozen under her touch, even the usually trembling that result from being this close to her has subsided, in this moment she is in control and she is the one that is either going to make or break my heart all I can do is hope for the former. Its amazing that a friendship that has consumed my life for the last eight years is about to change and it could be either the beginning of the greatest relationship the world has ever known or it could be the end of a bond that has kept me and her inseparable. As the pressure of this moment engulfs me I cant help but go to where it started, where everything changed for me, when the gentle hand holding went from cute and platonic to scorching my skin with just her touch, and the sight of my best friend just didn't come with the excitement of seeing a friend but the desire to be next to her to touch, to be more than just friendship could offer me


	2. Chapter 2

I should probably let you know a little about who I am and what my life is like. My name is Spencer Carlin and I just turned 18 years old. I live in Staten Island which most people don't known even though it is one of the 5 boroughs of New York City. I am the youngest out of me and my sister Charlotte, who is 25. Up until now my life has been pretty average. I am your typical nerdy straight A student, all my teachers love me and my parents have put me on this pedestal. I have always been shy but it never effected me negatively because I have always had Ashley.

Ashley Davies, the name of a goddess. We have been best friends ever since she shared her juice with me in kindergarten after mine fell on the floor. She is essentially the total opposite of me so it never made sense as to why we were friends. As shy I am she is equally outgoing, same for grades, in fact if it wasn't for me pushing her and helping her do her school work I think she would still be a freshman instead of a senior. But I guess that is why we did work so well, we balanced each other out and help the other one become more like them. Ashley was always the center of attention from always being picked for kick bal in elementary school to always being asked out in high school. I don't blame them though she is irresistible in everyway, slender figure with killer legs, wild curls that just looked so soft even from far away, smooth lips that had me fantasying for hours and of course her chocolate eyes that I often found my self lost in.

She was the type of person who always had a boyfriend but it never really bothered me until last year because she always made sure she set away just Spencer and Ashley time. We really were inseparable in every sense of the word. We had the same schedules; we joined the same clubs and were together every night even though most of them were school nights. This scared most guys off but not once did she let them interfere with our friendship as soon as she sensed that they were going to try change things between me and her she would send them packing. Sometime she seemed happy to get rid of the prick but other times she was surprised that someone she was really starting to like couldn't understand that her best friend was important and would be hurt. All that took was a movie night at her house with sad movies and a pint of rocky road ice cream, and the next day it would be as if that guy never existed.

It was this way all through out freshman and sophomore year, me devoted to my studies and doing dance team with Ashley and then while I was in the young democrats club, and working at the tutoring center Ashley would be with her then current boyfriend. In just those two years she went through Michael (do not call him Mike), Kevin, Ray, Teddy and Joe. She often asked me why I was never pursuing a boyfriend and although I didn't know at the time that I wasn't looking because I had already found everything in her, I always excused it to the fact that I was busy with school and that the only person who showed an interest in me was the oily pimple faced Steve from the young democrats.

Apparently those excuses ran out junior after Ashley found Aiden. He was the perfect boyfriend for her, tall dark and handsome. Seeing the two of them together you would have thought that you were in the presence of celebrities they were so beautiful. He was captain of the baseball team and their star pitcher. On top of being a gorgeous jock he was also on the honor roll with me. They met at a party celebrating the baseball teams 5 straight win in the season all the cheerleaders; dancers and athletes were there. By the end of the night they were all over each other and then after a couple of dates they were officially together. It didn't bother me at first, I mean why would it she had had many other boyfriends before this and the plus was he never tried to get rid of me, and in fact he embraced me. Aiden I became fast friends even meeting for lunch without Ashley if she was sick or busy. The famous duo at Tottenville was turned into a trio. Aiden didn't mind having me around and I think Ashley started to fall for him harder because of it.

Then things really changed for us, they decided the trio should be a perfect square setting me up with Aiden's best friend Lucas. He wasn't an athlete like Aiden but was still in perfect shape, rather he as a nerd just like me only he went to the private school for future engineer wannabes. The initial first date was kind of awkward as are all blind dates, but after a few more hangs outs things started to mesh. We had a lot in common and a lot to talk about especially with our best friends going together. Soon we found ourselves going out without the other two and in no time the best friends were dating best friends. That is when things really started to change.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the comments, it is really encouraging and means a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

At first was hesitant to get close to Lucas for many reasons, one of them being the fact that I never had a boyfriend and my only kiss if it could be called that was a brief peck from a boy who I don't even remember the name of during a game of spin the bottle at a party Ashley dragged me to. Besides that deep down I had the nagging feeling that the closer I got to Lucas the closer Ashley got to Aiden and the further away I felt from my best friend which often kept me up at night. But with enough prodding from Ashley, my sister and mostly my mother I gave into Lucas and we became a typical high school couple; he would pick me up for school everyday, he would pay for all my meals, and we spent our afternoons together at either clubs we both belonged to or each others houses. He was everything a boyfriend should be he even had my family eating out of the palm of his hand; I swear to god if my mom were younger she would have tried to steal him from me.

There was nothing not to like about him, he was close to six feet tall with dirty blonde hair, gorgeous green eyes and chiseled features, sometimes it was hard to believe that he was interested and wanted to be with me. He was easy to talk to and was patient with me when it came to the kissing and everything else. He never once hinted or pushed at sex, he really was the perfect gentleman. What was even better was that as good looking he was equally if not more smart. I loved talking to him we would have debates and would often pass books to read back forth. But the fact remained that through all these amazing traits he still had one great flaw and it was that he wasn't Ashley.

The more persistent the feeling came that being with him was not as satisfying as being with Ashley the more I started to resent Lucas for preventing me from spending all my time with Ashley. When Saturday would come and instead of going to the mall with Ashley I was with Lucas going to a museum (yes we had a boring relationship to most people, but we were nerds and enjoyed it) I started to feel empty without being with her as much as we used. I found myself being depressed over missing her phone calls and not being able to see everyday. At first I was sure these feelings were normal, I mean we went from being those best friends who you never saw apart to only seeing each other at dance or double dates, but it was on one of those double dates that I realized things weren't that normal for me.

Ashley had called the day before saying that if she didn't see me soon she was going to kill someone, which relieved my mind of the fact that she just didn't care if I was around or not and also made my missing her as much as I did feel ok. We decided that after school Friday we would go to the mall just the two of us, pick out hot new outfits and then meet the boys at the local club. I couldn't have been anymore excited, I was going to have a whole day with Ashley sure the guys would be meeting us later but I was going to have alone time with her for the first time in what seems like forever.

My mood change was evident to everyone even my sister Charlotte had asked me if I had won the lottery or something. I had kind of been down and grumpy with the absence of Ashley in my life but knowing that was going to change even my mom sucky meatloaf tasted like heaven. This was normal thought right just I friend missing a friend, anyone would have this reaction if they had to share their best friend with boys all the time. That night me and Ashley talked like we usually do she told me about how Aiden keeps insisting its time for them to take that next step and that hes starting to get tired of hearing no all the time. I couldn't help control the anger that started to bubble in my stomach at those words, how can that asshole think he can get away with pressuring her to do something she wasn't ready for. The more she spoke about the more i wanted to bash Aiden's pretty little face in, even though me and Aiden were really friends besides sharing the common denominator of Ashley no one even the pope could hurt ashley's feeling and think that they would get away with it. Ashley was starting to sense my anger and told me not to worry and to leave Aidens pretty little face intact, that she had grown accustom to having a dreamy looking boyfriend.

"How did you know that i was thinking of bashing in his pretty little face?" i asked after hearing her use the exact the phrase i was pretty sure i only said in my head

"Spence c'mon" Spence was a name that i had only given Ashely the privlege of using, not even my parents were allowed to shorten my name, because i usually hated how it sounded but for some reason Ashley made it sound amazing although with the feelings i have been having she could call me shit brick and i would think the "nick name"was cute because it cam from her. " I know you too well not to know what you are thinking" she half being smug and joking around and half being serious showing how well we really did know each other.

I laughed along with her but suddenly i had the urge to be serious with her and before i could stop myself i was confessing just how much i did miss her "Listen Ash, Its been so long since we were just Spencer and Ashley, ya know, and i really miss it, i really miss you, i miss being inseperable" uhoh how the hell did i let know words escape from my mouth"

"I KNOW" phew was al i could think "These stupid boys need to leave us alone and give us our Spencer and Ashley time, I can only listen to Aiden talk about how he can now bench press 220 instead of 215 so many time until i want to throw the weight at him"

I coudnt help but laugh, she always made the funniest statements and my heart melted each time she did...that cant be good either

"That is why" she continued "that me and you are going to have the greatest day tomorrow, just like old times, and then never let them change again...promise"

After another couple of minutes of mindless banter we hung up and i was in the greatest mood i think i had been in since before me and Lucas had started dating. Tomorrow i was going to have Ashley all to my self for at least part of it and then we were going to be back the way we were, it was going to be the greatest day ever!

As i went to bed in my euphoric mood, the doom of the impending day was oblivious to me.


	4. Chapter 4

I know it seems stupid to be as excited about Friday as I was but the fact that Ashley missed me, maybe not as much as I missed her but she definitely misses me made my hear pulse faster and created this euphoric attitude that I couldn't calm down. The whole day was planned Ashley was going to pick me up for school instead of Lucas and we were going to skip out after lunch so we could maximize alone time

Sleep didn't come easy for me; I probably didn't get any at all actually. Ashley was going to be just mine for most of a day and although I was a little bit more excited than an ordinary best friend should be a lot of my feelings did come from missing alone time with a friend. I had already taken a shower before I went to bed last night but at 5:30 I have up on trying to sleep and decided to take another one

Usually getting ready for school take me 20 minutes max, wash-up put on jeans and a t-shirt or hoodie depending on the weather and an old pair of kswiss sneaker and the bare minimal effort on hair and makeup, but even with waking up an hour earlier than normal I still found myself running late. I blew out my hair put on a turquoise V-neck shirt, which made my eyes pop and a pair of skinny jeans, which still had the tags on them even though they were more than a month old. The only clue that I was going to school was the pair of kswiss on my feet.

When I went downstairs I knew Ashley was going to be here in 5 minutes and I was running around trying to make sure I had my books, money, cell phone and stuff I would need later at Ashley's. When my mother saw what I was wearing she made sure to comment on it.

"Wow Spencer you look beautiful. Lucas is in for a pleasant surprise today. I always thought you should dress nicer for him. I mean you want to keep him interested don't you?"

"First off mom Lucas isn't picking me up Ashley is and second of all I don't want to be with a person who will loose interest in me because I don't wear the right top"

"I'm just saying-"

"Yeah and I'm just leaving! Staying over Ashley's tonight don't wait up for me" and I was out the door before I could let my mother say anymore and put me in a bad mood for my special day.

This was a constant battle between the two us about the way I dress and how I should please Lucas. My mom good old Paula Carlin was hardcore old fashioned. It was shock that she even had a job let alone being a doctor because she believed that it was the women's job to please the man and make him want to stay. So when I wore t-shirts and jeans to school and hanging out with Lucas she would always tell me he was going to replace me with someone who cared about the way they looked, but of love for me of course. Don't even let me bring up makeup even if my mom was staying home on the weekend to do laundry she was still decked out with a full face of makeup where as I only wore real make up if I was really going out like to a party club or a fancy date. School I either wore nothing or a little eyeliner. Lucas didn't seem to mind as he often called me a natural beauty but even if he did I wouldn't change me for him, there was one person though whom I did always ant to look good for and I was nervous walking up to her car hoping she liked how I looked today

My nerves were almost immediately calmed as I heard her whistling out of the open car window.

"Woohoo hot stuff come to mama" I couldn't help but laugh and she was still giggling too when I got into the car

"You don't look so bad yourself Davies"

"Yea but I always look this good" Ashley really never was one for modesty "where's your usual stupid t-shirt I was hoping to see you very clever Greece lightning one with an actual Greek god, and omigod your jean are actually touching you ass!"

Yeah Ashley rode me about what I wore too, but she knew that it was who I was and was just doing it to toy with me

"I don't get it " she continued "You wont see Lucas until Gray's and although you look hot you cant wear that to a club"

"Yeah I know" I couldn't control the blush that had crept up in my cheeks "I wanted to look nice for our day together" I was scared to look into her eyes to see if she found the true meaning in my words but when I looked up she had a huge smile and I swear I saw something in her eyes and right away my smile matched hers.

"I'm glad you did" she said "I get to look to look at your fine ass all day" with that she sped away from my house and we headed to school.

It should be a surprise that the morning classes passed almost unbearably slow as does most things do when you are looking forward to what happens after. I couldn't shake the feeling that Ashley was watching me during our classes; at first I thought it was because she was trying to get my attention but whenever I looked at her she looked away. Was it possible that she caught secret glances at me like I her…nah.

It was our last class before lunch and I was in a total daze, thinking mostly about Ashley, when a tiny piece of paper landed on my desk. I opened it up and it said _Make it look like you paying attention a little Spence. Only 10 minutes to your hot ass is mine. _The note put an immediate smile on my face, she was counting down the minutes too, and I was about to respond when the teacher pulled the paper from my hand. Please don't let him read it out loud became the mantra in my head. Luckily he didn't even read it at all, but his next words almost killed me.

"Miss Davies and Miss Carlin, if you don't want to take part in the lesson now maybe we can reschedule it for after school in detention" Ohnoononononononono!! Luckily Ashley was very suave.

"Mr. Jacobs there are five minutes left in the class and you know that both me and Spencer have perfect attendance in you class, can you let our 5 minute discretion pass this time."

Before he could even answer the bell rang and the two of us bolted neither stopping until we were in the car. We were out of breath from both the running and the laughing I hardly noticed that our hands had both come to rest on the console between the driver and passenger with hers on top of mine and when I looked down at the connecting hands hers was promptly moved, leaving not only my hand but my whole body unusually cold.

"Well um that was close" she said breaking the silence " we should get to the mall you know how long it takes me to get an outfit" and with that she drove away from school.

It was the first time in our friendship that there was an awkward silence and a tension that filled the whole car. I was scared that she had caught on to my new feelings that I myself hadn't fully dealt with. I prayed that even if she did that she wouldn't confront me on it right away. The whole ride to the mall was silence, somehow this perfect day turned to own full of dread and worry.

The mall itself was ok, after I couple of minutes of shopping the awkwardness was gone and we were back to joking around and just being us. WE spent a total of two hours in the mall and after 4 stores we both had the perfect outfits for the club. Ashley picked out a white sparkling halter-top that made her toned tan skin really pop, with a black mini skirt that hugged her curves perfectly. I didn't really have a preference for what I was wearing because all club outfits made me feel uncomfortable instead of pretty so I put all my faith in Ashley, you picked out a tight blue cerulean dress which she said would make Lucas drool, and the look she gave me while I tried it on I figured it did something to her as well.

Things got weird again at her house while we were just hanging out for the time to pass before we had to get ready to meet the boys. At first it was everything I had been looking forward to we watched old youtube videos we had made together, and attempted to make a new one which just ended up with us both collapsing in laughter to the floor.

She had fell on top of me and we both hadn't moved yet because we were too absorbed in our laughter, all of sudden her eyes met mine and I couldn't breath at all and it wasn't because of the laughter or her weight on top of me, it was because how breathtakingly literally beautiful she was and the way she was looking at me told me that our thoughts were on the same path, I don't know why I thought it but I just did. It was like her eyes were telling me all the forbidden thoughts I had been have she had been having to.

"Spencer, do you love him?" her words were just above a whisper and her breath brushed against my lips causing all thoughts to be lost.

"Who?" I choked out barely breathing

"Lucas, do you love him, does he make you happy?" I couldn't comprehend why were talking about Lucas while we were in this position but if answering her kept us this way I would go along with it.

"He treats me right, but I don't love him, why?"

"Is there someone else?" it was like she was daring me to release all my feelings, to tell her how right now I wanted nothing more to close the distance between us and kiss her ever soft lips, but before my mind couldn't even gain the courage to think about telling her Womanizer began blaring from her phone. She immediately jumped off me. I was still stuck to floor replaying what just happened and what could have happened. When I was finally able to sit up and move she was already off the phone.

"That was the Aiden" she said, "him and Lucas will be here in an hour we should start getting ready."

She wasn't even looking at when she talked and before I could respond she was in the bathroom with the door shut. I knew that our friendship and just changed forever and I wasn't sure in which way good or bad, but I knew it was going to be hard.

She was in the bathroom a really long time, and I knew it took Ashley a really long time to get ready but I couldn't shake the feeling that she was waiting as long as possible as not to talk to me. When she finally did walk out of the bathroom however the sight of her stunned me, of course I had seen the outfit on her before in the store but where her hair and makeup adding to it, she was simply stunning. Not caring that things were right now awkward between us I stepped closer to her and said,

"Ashley wow you look amazing" she still wasn't look at me so I added the last part even though it hurt me to do so. "Aiden is going to be knocked out when he sees you, he's really lucky" She finally looked at me and smiled but didn't anything just walk out side where I presumed the guys were already waiting.


End file.
